Pyramid/Gallery
Drawing of Pyramid Sets The 10 000 pyramid by mrentertainment-d5zej47.png The 20 000 pyramid by mrentertainment-d66uu4d.png The 20 000 pyramid b by mrentertainment-d66wy02.png The 20 000 pyramid c by mrentertainment-d66wzq7.png The 20 000 pyramid d by mrentertainment-d67nk9i.png The 25 000 pyramid by mrentertainment-d5zejyt.png The 25 000 pyramid b by mrentertainment-d66wz7r.png The 25 000 pyramid c by mrentertainment-d66x0oh.png The 50 000 pyramid by mrentertainment-d67nn5a.png The junior pyramid by mrentertainment-d67023e.png Junior partner pyramid by mrentertainment-d67kgxk.png All star junior pyramid by mrentertainment-d67jkhi.png Pyramid 1.png|Generic Version of set 1 Pyramid 2.png|Generic version of set 2. Pyramid 3.png|Generic version of set 3. Pyramid 4.png|Generic version of set 4. Pyramid 5.png|Generic version of set 5. Pyramid front game board orange by mrentertainment-d66us67.png Pyramid front game board blue by mrentertainment-d66x2i4.png Pyramid front game board blue 2 by mrentertainment-d67nm0c.png Pyramid celebrity contestant area a by mrentertainment-d64hwrt.png Pyramid celebrity contestant area b by mrentertainment-d64i7hv.png Pyramid celebrity contestant area blue by mrentertainment-d66x211.png Pyramid contestant area blue 2 by mrentertainment-d67nlk7.png Various 3D rendered Pyramid Set Pictures the__1_000_000_pyramid_by_gsreviewer-d5dhzkp.jpg|FROM TELEVISION CITY IN HOLLYWOOD, THIS IS...The $1,000,000 Pyramid? set_of___the__100_000_pyramid_____front_game_set_by_gsreviewer-d5di0fw.jpg|The front game. set_of___the__100_000_pyramid_____the_categories_by_gsreviewer-d5di012.jpg|The category board and podium. set_of___the__100_000_pyramid_____the_winners_circle_by_gsreviewer-d5di0rw.jpg|The Winner's Circle. 100kcomp.jpg --100000-pyramid-screenshot-1.jpg pyramid (1).jpg the__1_000_000_pyramid___2_by_airsharksquad-d5752ta.jpg the__1_000_000_pyramid___3_by_airsharksquad-d57loef.jpg the__1_000_000_pyramid___5_by_airsharksquad-d5a9s7s.jpg|Hey! This isn't right! If you're gonna double the money (as seen here), the top one needs to be $600, not $750! the__1_000_000_pyramid___4_by_airsharksquad-d57xszi.jpg|This is also not right! (At least for the 80's, that is; this was used in the Donnymid tournament.) 416958_10150609717623494_448556076_n.jpg 471978_10150609716273494_1845224154_o.jpg 18527532 10154978356371195 8736349448429996378 n-1-.jpg $100,000_Pyramid_Set_Flash.jpg|Oh, so close! But $750's not too bad, but it's hard to beat. The most you can win without going all the way is $1,000 here. $100,000_Pyramid_Flash_Win.jpg|$100,000 wins are always fun. They're even more fun when the crowd comes up to hug you, kiss you, and otherwise congratulate you! box2.jpg daytimepyr-e1373000846955.jpg Photos from the The $10,000/$20,000/$25,000/$50,000 & $100,000 Pyramids (Clark era) 10985168_819308161440068_8455822711452898498_n.jpg|A photo for the set for the original Cash on the Line pilot. 3201080.jpg pic7.jpg 10pyrpromo3.jpg dick-clark_10k-pyramid1.jpg 10pyrpromo1.jpg pyramid2.gif 17342923 10212751575449167 3257136149920459027 n-1-.jpg 10k3.jpg 111595495.jpg 111595501.jpg 542440_10150837817103494_340461383_n.jpg 111595525.jpg 111595498.jpg 111595522.jpg 111595520.jpg $(KGrHqN,!pkF!tS74MbOBQb,jGg5zg~~60_3.JPG 20pyrpromo1.jpg $(KGrHqJHJ!wE9qgSbFDtBPklHWrO8!~~60_12.JPG 20pyrpromo2.jpg 1538636_10151940905543494_249245719_n.jpg 93896810.jpg 93896859.jpg 93896860.jpg 155267_10151258216170320_1165610283_n.jpg 93896861.jpg 534434_10150837821063494_1990012067_n.jpg pyramid20k.jpg teams.JPG 93896537.jpg 93896538.jpg 93896630.jpg 93896631.jpg 50pyrpromo1.jpg 1502781_10151940896813494_944842108_o.jpg mainimage.jpg 50k3.jpg Pyramid-Dick-Clark_l.jpg DickClark25KP.jpg gal-bettywhite9.jpg 432004 10150598696233494 1389784999 n (1).jpg 563485_10150970079803494_14940383_n (1).jpg 563485_10150970079803494_14940383_n.jpg 1987_pyramid-pg-horizontal.jpeg clark-pyramid.jpg 100000-pyramid_320.jpg 25000pyramid.jpg Corbis-SG001234.jpg 554473_10150837825678494_1259785160_n.jpg 100pyrpromo8.jpg The_$100,000_Pyramid_Full_Set_w/_Clark.jpg 120423_dickclark_featured.jpg 34367_406830673493_420857_n.jpg 100pyrpromo4.jpg 100Pyramid.jpg 100pyrpromo6.jpg 100pyrpromo7.jpg dickclark_pyramid.jpg|"For now, Dick Clark. So long!" 430505_10150598696788494_1601313037_n.jpg Screenshots Battle of the CBS Soaps The $25,000 Pyramid.jpg Ties $20,000_Pyramid_20-20_Tie.png $50,000 Check $50,000_Check.png $50,000_Check_Lay.png Lani's $25,000 Win! 25K 12 30 82 4.jpg 25K 12 30 82 6.jpg 25K 12 30 82 7.jpg 25K 12 30 82 8.jpg 25K 12 30 82 21.jpg Richard's $100,000 Win! 100K 11 22 85 (1).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (2).jpg|Will he get the last subject in time? 100K 11 22 85 (3).jpg|YES! 100K 11 22 85 (4).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (5).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (6).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (7).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (8).jpg 100K 11 22 85 (9).jpg|And for the first time ever, we get a rare shot of the clock, in its eggcrate font. The clock used for home viewers was in the seven-segment font. 100K 11 22 85 (10).jpg|''And that three seconds up there was all that was left between Richard Mahaffey and $100,000.'' - Dick Clark Photos of The $25,000 Pyramid (Cullen Era) promophoto2.jpg twentyfive1.jpg twentyfive2.jpg 25kbill1.jpg 25kbillboard.jpg bill8.JPG billpyramidblue.JPG 25kpyr.jpg Photos of The $100,000 Pyramid (SYN. 1991) Davidson era 427685_10150602529583494_975624330_n.jpg Dick Clark to John Davidson.png 534273_10150896293958494_292891777_n.jpg Grief Studio.png 265178 10151249050488494 336905893 n.jpg Teresa's_$100,000_Win.png vlcsnap-2012-08-31-06h28m56s147.png Photos of Pyramid (SYN. Pilot Woolery era 1997) woolerypyramid3.jpg 557051_10151003729103493_1030671511_n.jpg 528206_10151003742813493_657127014_n.jpg Photos of Pyramid Rocks (VH1 Pilot 1999) Pyramid-Rocks-Logo.jpg pyramidrocks-36er5fegr.jpg Photos of Pyramid (SYN. 2002) Osmond era Pyramidset.jpg dcp_0555b.jpg dcp_0559.jpg dcp_0565.jpg dcp_0570.jpg Pyramid02.jpg 141326469.jpg 1373947.jpg 106705341.jpg 106705335.jpg 106705330.jpg The_One_Where_the_Stripper_Cries.jpg Photos of The $1,000,000 Pyramid (CBS Pilot 2009) 320863_10150311825653494_1046750822_n.jpg DSCN0973.jpg DSCN1007.jpg DSCN1003.jpg DSCN0979.jpg 292387_10150989271343494_1941292783_n.jpg 530066_10150984483368494_2092142860_n.jpg 578666_10151036719598493_304879340_n.jpg 1mpyramid7.jpg 1m_Pyramid.jpg Photos of The Pyramid (GSN 2012) Richards era the-pyramid-gsn-game-show.jpg Mike Richards, host of GSN's The Pyramid.jpg pyramid.jpg randy_pyramid.jpg 190315_10151109274853494_1772550314_n.jpg 581011 10151130550226195 1942909396 n-1-.jpg 224658 10151130550456195 2134387244 n-1-.jpg 423427 10151130876006195 1457545790 n-1-.jpg 484143 10151130876076195 1334126127 n-1-.jpg 305014 10151130876231195 773984147 n-1-.jpg Screenshots 620994_10151055680008494_371596290_o.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-30-21h51m42s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-30-21h51m46s178.png Pyramid Desk.jpg Fullscreen capture 8312012 123608 AM.jpeg Winner's_Circle_(Richards).jpg timthumb.png Photos of The $100,000 Pyramid (ABC 2016) Strahan era Pyramid 2017 logo.png 1200x627.jpg Large-1-.jpeg Screenshots Pyramid-150K.jpg|No, your eyes are not deceiving you. In this version, if a player wins both Winner's Circles, they win the total of both, or $150,000! 62242610_10156449581613494_3861281671911309312_n.jpg $150,000 Winners! Jacob Pfeffer 150K.jpg|Here's one lucky winner! Alex_Gershman_150K_1.jpg|Here's another one… Luigi_150K.jpg|…and this one… Donovan_150K.jpg|…and this one… Danielle_150K.jpg|…and this one, making her the first woman to win the top prize total. 150K1.jpg|And this lucky winner too! Gage 150K.jpg|HIM TOO! 150K Danielle.jpg|And this lucky lady, too! Tickets $(KGrHqFHJFQFDLJqmlsmBQ39F3hI7Q~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!jIFC)HneUj3BQ39E)7!9w~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqVHJF!FDH)CLo3(BQ39FSKWPQ~~60_12.JPG 601541_622859021062212_548854346_n.jpg 72312_622859031062211_1595322399_n.jpg $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy8tsBRQHlWV90!~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16hHJIkE9qU3l4DUBRQHledp2!~~60_57.JPG $T2eC16ZHJHQE9nzEy9guBQo,(6D+Y!~~60_57.JPG 482827_622859057728875_532231955_n.jpg $T2eC16VHJHwFG0uFUuFUBSYEbuzeGw~~60_57.JPG 295520_622859067728874_1305294016_n.jpg 487444_622859151062199_1128818045_n.jpg 522705_622859061062208_1040958271_n.jpg 581770_622859124395535_1730495710_n.jpg 261888_10150215829298494_4319507_n.jpg Category:Pyramid Category:Images